Familia Vongola
thumb|340px|Integrantes de la Familia Vongola La Familia Vongola es la familia mafiosa a la cual Tsuna es obligado a liderar como único (o al menos se suponía al principio) heredero que seguía vivo. La Famila Vongola es la más importante e influyente de la mafia italiana y, a su vez, del mundo. Esta familia tiene su propio escuadrón de asesinos de élite, los Varia. Líderes El fundador y primer jefe de la Familia fue Giotto. El actual jefe de la famila Vongola es el Noveno Capo: Timoteo Los candidatos originales para ser el Décimo Vongola eran: *Tsuna *Xanxus *Enrico *Massimo *Federico Sin embargo, Enrico, Massimo y Federico fueron asesinados y sólo quedaron Tsuna y Xanxus como candidatos. Arco de la vida diaria En este arco Reborn busca personas para que se conviertan en la familia de Tsuna. Tsuna59273.jpg|Tsuna|link=Tsuna|linktext=Tsuna Hayto Gokudera.png|Gokudera hayato|link=Gokudera hayato|linktext=Gokudera hayato Yamamotooo9.png|Yamamoto Takeshi|link=Yamamoto Takeshi|linktext=Yamamoto Takeshi Ryohei-Sasagawa-sasagawa-ryohei-17723410-848-480.jpg|Ryohei Sasagawa|link=Ryohei Sasagawa|linktext=Ryohei Sasagawa Hibari1.png|Hibari kyoya|link=Hibari kyoya|linktext=Hibari kyoya Lambo.png|Lambo|link=Lambo|linktext=Lambo # Gokudera Hayato: Reborn lo llamó desde Italia para que peleara con Tsuna. Gokudera le dijo que si ganaba se convertiría en candidato para ser el nuevo Jefe Vongola, pero durante la batalla Tsuna le salvó la vida y éste lo reconoció como el verdadero Décimo. A partir de entonces, se autoproclama su mano derecha. # Yamamoto Takeshi: Reborn se fijó en él porque, según él, su popularidad y su gusto por el deporte eran necesarios para la Familia. # Ryôhei Sasagawa: Reborn lo volvió parte de la Familia cuando vio que aún después de recibir una bala de la Última Voluntad, su actitud no cambió. El bebé lo consideró un fichaje interesante y argumentó que la Familia necesitaba gente con tanto entusiasmo como él. # Hibari Kyôya: Hibari despertó el interés de Reborn desde el primer momento, principalmente por su fuerza y por su peso en la disciplina del instituto. # Lambo: Es un asesino de la Familia Bovino que vino desde Italia para matar a Reborn, pero éste nunca le presta atención, pero a pesar de eso fue escogido como guardián. animepaperwallpapers_katekyohitman.jpg|Los actuales portadores de los anillos reborneveryvongola.jpg|La actual Familia 1040y06.jpg|imagenes de el vongola 77 Arco del Grupo Kokuyo thumb|left|Mukuro En este arco aparece como enemigo el que más tarde será último de los guardianes, Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro se escapó de la prisión Vendicare (Italia) y se transfirió al instituto Kokuyo para poder atacar a Tsuna y poseer su cuerpo. Su objetivo era destruir la mafia desde dentro suplantando al Décimo Capo de una de las Familias mafiosas más importantes del mundo, la Vongola, de manera que pudiera más tarde hacerse con el control de todas las personas influyentes en el mundo y, finalmente, desatar una guerra mundial. Sin embargo, fue derrotado por Tsuna y fue devuelto a prisión junto a sus subordinados. Arco de los Varia En este arco aparece por primera vez el jefe actual de los Vongola, Timoteo. En este arco son entregados a Tsuna los''' Medios Anillos Vongola', los cuales son necesarios para que el nuevo jefe y sus guardianes sean reconocidos como la verdadera décima generación. No recibió los anillos completos porque para tenerlos necesitaba el apoyo de tanto el Noveno como el del Consultor Externo de los Vongola, cosa que no tuvo, ya que el Noveno apoyaba a Xanxus. Al haber dicha discrepancia entre las dos personas encargadas de elegir al sucesor, se dio una de las mitades de los Anillos Vongola a cada uno y se ordenó que hubiera una serie de contiendas en las cuales éstos serían disputados. Aquél bando que consiguiera los Anillos Vongola completos, se convertiría en la 10°generación Vongola. Las batallas ocurrieron así: Lussuria circulo.jpg|Lussuria|link=Lussuria|linktext=Lussuria Levi a than circulo.jpg|Levi A Than|link=Levi A Than|linktext=Levi A Than Belphegor circulo.jpg|Belphegor|link=Belphegor|linktext=Belphegor Superbi esqualo.jpg|Superbi Squalo|link=Superbi Squalo|linktext=Superbi Squalo Mammon circulo.jpg|Mammon|link=Mammon|linktext=Mammon Gola Mosca circulo.jpg|Gola Moska|link=Gola Moska |linktext=Gola Moska Xanxus circulo.jpg|Xanxus|link=Xanxus|linktext=Xanxus Finalmente, Tsuna consigue ganar y le son entregados los Anillos Vongola, prueba de que él será el sucesor del '''Noveno.' Arco del futuro En este arco Yamamoto dice que Tsuna construyó el cuartel de los Vongola de Japón y que Giannini le da mantenimiento a este. En este arco el cuartel general de los Vongola en Italia es destruido por los Millefiore y defendido por Xanxus. En este arco son creadas las Cajas Vongola que contienen armas o ataque parecidos a las de la primera generación. Arco de la Familia de Primo En este arco Tsuna y su familia se enfrentan a las pruebas de los Guardianes de la Primera Generación para poder heredar el verdadero poder de los Vongola. Capa de giotto.jpg|la capa de Giotto|link=Giotto|linktext=Giotto Knuckle y ryohei.png|los 3 minutos de Knuckle|link=Knuckle|linktext=Knuckle G's Archery.png|el arco de g|link=g|linktext=g Vonglabox.jpg|las 3 espadas cortas y la espada larga de asari ugetsu|link=Asari Ugetsu |linktext=Asari Ugetsu Lampo y lambo.png|el escudo de lampo|link=lampo|linktext=lampo Lentes diabolicos de deamon spanar.png|los lentes diabolicos de deamon spade|link=Daemon Spade |linktext=Daemon Spade Hibari_Cambio_Forma.PNG|Las esposas de Alaude Arco de la Ceremonia de Sucesión En este arco la Familia Vongola realiza la Ceremonia de Sucesión, donde se reconocerá oficialmente la posición de Tsuna y éste se levantará como el Décimo Capo de los Vongola, ya que el Noveno está ya muy mayor y, después de la batalla contra Byakuran, considera que Tsuna está calificado para heredar el mandato. En la ceremonia están presentes todas las mafias aliadas como la familia carbone, la familia shimon, la familia tomaso, varia (excepto xanxus) y los guardianes de la Décima Generación (excepto Yamamoto, que es una ilusión) y todos los Guardianes de la Novena Generación. En la ceremonia el "pecado vongola" es robado por la familia Shimon y estos pelean contra todos los presentes derrotándolos. El noveno timoteo.jpg|Timoteo|link=Timoteo|linktext=Timoteo Coyote naouga.jpg|Coyote Nougat|link=Coyote nougat|linktext=Coyote nougat 100px-9th_Cloud_Guardian.jpg|Visconti 100px-9th_Rain_Guardian.jpg|Schnitten Brabanters 100px-9th_Sun_Guardian.jpg|Brow Nie Jr. 150px-9th_Lightning_Guardian.jpg|Ganauche III 150px-9th_Mist_Guardian.jpg|Bouche Croquant 'Arco de los Arcobalenos' En este arco Tsuna y su familia realizan pruebas con los Arcobalenos para que éstos los den un sello con su chupete y así puedan usar las Cajas Vongola. 636817_WSDKBFCYWCSVSRP.jpg|arcobalenos|linktext=arcobalenos Arcobaleno.jpg|arcobalenos adultos|linktext=arcobalenos adultos T128714052851d6aa16c9a079d94ed7b1c36a2e0e48f3.PNG|arcobalenos del cielo Luce 1291140107144_f.jpg|arcobalenos del sol Reborn 706px-Adult_and_Infant_Fon_in_OP_9.png|arcobalenos de la tormenta Fong 706px-Adult_and_Infant_Collonelo_in_OP_9.png|arcobalenos de la lluvia Colonello 621px-706px-Adult_and_Infant_Viper_in_OP_9.png|arcobalenos de la niebla Viper "Mammon" 621px-706px-Adult_and_Infant_Verde_in_OP_9.png|arcobalenos del rayo Verde 621px-706px-Adult_and_Infant_Skull_in_OP_9.png|arcobalenos de la nube Skull Adult and Infant Lal in OP 9.PNG|arcobalenos de la lluvia defectuoso Lal Mirch 391912 155435961229077 100002880220903 216216 1946429591 a.jpg|Skull 388468 155436277895712 100002880220903 216218 82951688 n.jpg|Lal Mirch 374819 155435854562421 100002880220903 216215 306784617 a.jpg|Colonello 381199 155436084562398 100002880220903 216217 579389806 a.jpg|Verde 394223 155435394562467 100002880220903 216212 1083338787 n.jpg|Reborn 385781 155436621229011 100002880220903 216219 278238978 n.jpg Niji.jpg 2504212.jpg Arcobalenos.jpg Fon And Colo.PNG|Colonello y Fong Fon.PNG|Fong 463813.jpg|Aria 1252340524 4453 full.png|Aria 378993 10150437450872378 151993322377 8574584 698595160 n.jpg|Uni 320575 10150379484667378 151993322377 8340030 138465227 n.jpg|Luce Katekyo-hitman-reborn-lal-mirch-cosplay-costume-1.jpg|Lal Mirch y Colonello 23543_317805647377_151993322377_3470208_8353808_n.jpg|Fon 23543_317805667377_151993322377_3470210_2640422_n.jpg|Luce 23543_317805637377_151993322377_3470207_4032174_n.jpg|Viper (Mammon) Jefes Vongola A lo largo de su historia, la familia Vongola ha tenido numerosos líderes, cada uno de ellos poseía la llama de tipo cielo y un arma diferente. Su deber dentro de la familia, es dirigir cada una de las acciones que se lleven a cabo. Cabe mencionar que cada generación de jefes tienen sus propios seis guardianes (a excepción de Vongola Secondo que solo tuvo cinco) y portan el anillo del cielo. Todos los jefes Vongola han tenido la súper intuición. Vongola Primo Vongola Secondo Vongola Terzo Vongola Quarto Vongola Quinto Vongola Sesto Presunto Parientes Conocidos Giotto, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Secondo Vongola, Terzo Vongola, Quarto Vongola, Vongola Quinto Fabio, Daniela, Timoteo, Enrico, Massimo, Federico thumb|left Fabio Nombre Fabio Fecha de nacimiento 25 de abril Edad Media 40 años de nacionalidad italiana Parientes Conocidos Giotto, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Secondo Vongola, Terzo Vongola, Quarto Vongola, Vongola Quinto, Simora, Daniela, Timoteo, Enrico, Massimo, Federico Estado: Fallecido Elección de armas:Revólveres doble Resumen de caracteres , se dijo que Fabio tenía la más débil llama de todos los jefes Vongola. Debido a que su llama era tan débil, que creó la primera pistola de moribundo . Con esta arma, que podía almacenar su Llama en él y lo liberan como una energía más potente y condensada. Él utilizó balas Morir como munición y las utilizó para almacenar su Llama dentro de ellos. Esta arma y la técnica es imitado por Xanxus en el conflicto contra el anillo de Tsuna, ya que se cree que es de una potencia extrema. Aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 158, junto con los demás jefes anteriores de la Vongola. En un árbol de familia pequeña, se le muestra como el padre de Daniela, también conocido como Vongola VIII. Vongola Ottavo Vongola Nono Vongola Decimo imagenes Main wallpaper 030.jpg HVimM7006285-01.jpg|Varia vs Vongola Katekyo Hitman REBORN all char by h1b4ri.jpg Vongola Famiglia.jpg|Varia y Vongola 243c2b06f678c0_full.jpg|Jefes Vongola 300555_246220938742927_218968884801466_787490_1943507_n.jpg|Familia Vongola 300716_186430508095295_147976448607368_472651_7832398_n.jpg|familia vongola 430222 215591171872588 100002651201218 382237 1839470341 n.jpg 591369.jpg 'Curiosidades' * Todos los guardianes de la Décima Generación se parecen a los de﻿ la Primera Generación tanto en apariencia como actitud. *Enrico, Massimo y Federico están muertos desde el primer capítulo del manga. *Ellos son enemigos de la familia Tomaso (por lo menos en la época de el segundo jefe) y amigos de los Shimon. *Los guardianes de la Novena Generación poseen nombres de postres: **Nougat el apellido de Coyote significa turrón en inglés. **Ganauche III, su nombre deriva de Ganache un tipo de chocolate para postres. **Brow Nie Jr. se trata de Brownie. **Visconti un tipo de torta o bizcochuelo. *Los integrantes Varia hacen referencia a los 7 pecados capitales: **Xanxus la ira. **Squalo el orgullo o la soberbia. **Lussuria la lujuria. **Mammon la codicia, también existe un demonio llamado así. **Gola Mosca, la gula. *Los de la CEDEF tienen nombres de especias: **Basil, albahaca. **Turmeric, a cúrcuma. **Oregano, de la planta orégano. **Lal Mirch, que también es un tipo de especia. Categoría:Familia Vongola Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Mafia Categoría:Familias